A Very Happy New Years
by Aelia Weasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione are alone in the Burrow while everyone else goes to Shell Cottage for New Years.
1. Brilliantly Devious

**Please leave me a review or if you have any suggestions for further chapters, go ahead and send them my way!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo**

Four days. Four GLORIOUS days of peace and quiet at the near-empty Burrow.

Hermione and Harry were spending their Christmas holidays with the Weasleys as usual but for four days, Ron and Hermione would be alone. His parents, Ginny and Harry were all going be celebrating New Year's at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur, who had just announced they were expecting their first child.

"Ron, you'll share a room with Harry. Ginny and Hermione can bunk up together, just like here" His mother had said at dinner. Ron tried so hard not to roll his eyes. His mum was so old-fashioned. If she only knew how much snogging was going on in the house late at night when she was asleep, there would be no Howler loud enough.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley! I'm APPALLED! How dare you carry on under my own roof!_

_But Mum, Ginny and Harry..._

_Don't you dare tell tales about your sister! She's an innocent little lamb!_

_Yeah, right Mum. I forgot. I didn't have to suppress the urge to kick Harry's teeth in when I caught them half starkers in the pantry over the summer._

No, that conversation wouldn't go well.

Mrs. Weasley was still talking about the sleeping arrangements (Ron and Harry would also have to share space with Percy when he arrived) when Hermione said "Actually, Mrs. Weasley I thought I'd stay here. I'd love to see Bill and Fleur but I really have so much studying to do, all these NEWTs, you see..." There was something in her voice, something conspiratorial, Ron was sure of it.

Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a sympathetic nod. "Yes, of course my dear. We can't have you falling behind, can we?"

Ron took the opportunity; "Mum, I think I'll stay behind as well. George will probably need my help at the store. It's still a busy time of the year with all the parties going on."

Ginny instantly glared at Ron with wide eyes and a "you're not getting away with this" look. She was about to speak when Hermione casually kicked her under the table. They had a silent conversation with their eyes:

_Please don't spoil it!_

_You owe me!_

_I know!_

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing and Ron couldn't make eye contact with anyone.

Mrs. Weasley considered Ron's comment and said, "Ron, as much as I don't want Hermione to be all alone at New Year's, I thought we could all..."

Mr. Weasley interrupted, "Molly, the boy is nearly 19 years old. I think he can manage. Besides, Hermione will be here." He snuck a look at Ron and smirked.

Mrs. Weasley reluctantly agreed. Hermione gave Ron's thigh a squeeze under the table.

"Devious, you are! Brilliantly devious!" Ron said later. They were finishing washing the dinner dishes and everyone else had settled in the parlor. Hermione giggled and flipped her hair back.

"Well, it is an awful lot of studying I plan to do..." she teased with that overtly innocent schoolgirl tone in her voice. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and wet her lips suggestively as she raised her eyebrow at him. It was all Ron could do to not take her right there on his parent's kitchen table. There would be plenty of time for that later. Mr. Weasley walked hesitantly into the kitchen and took Ron aside.

"Don't think I don't know what all that is about," he said, stealing a glance at Hermione. "Just make sure that Bill is the only expectant father in this family."

Ron turned beetroot and cringed.

"Oh, you think you invented it all, do you? Let me tell you something about your Mum before she had Bill..." he started. Ron put his hands up in front of his ears.

"Dad, I think I could go the rest of my life without hearing that story..." he said frantically trying to think of anything but the mental pictures the awkward conversation had released into his head.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Just remember what I've said." He turned and left the room smiling to himself and shaking his head.

Bright and early the next morning, everyone was up, fed and ready to head for Shell Cottage. As Harry dressed, Ron lay on his bed with a smug expression on his face.

"Got to tell you, mate - I wish Ginny had thought of it first. I love Bill and Fleur, but four days of shagging sure sounds better."

Ron screwed up his face in a disgusted expression. "Must you? Must you _always_ remind me that I let you date my sister?" he said half-kidding.

Harry laughed loudly "As if you have a say in it!"

One by one they all exited via Floo powder, Mrs. Weasley was the last to leave.

"Oh, and Ron - please pick up after yourself, don't let me come home to a house full of dirty socks and dishes..."

"I know, Mum. I know!" he said impatiently. She kissed Ron and Hermione and left. All at once it was quiet and still in the house. They stood next to each other not making a sound until to his great surprise, Hermione pounced. She wrapped her arms around his neck and almost knocked him over. Her hands seemed to be everywhere all at once. He stumbled back into an end table, nearly shattering the lamp on it.

"Whoops!" She said, regaining her composure. Ron bit his lip, tucked the very tips of his fingers in the waistband of her pyjama pants and drew little circles on her skin with his thumbs. Where first? Living room floor? Kitchen counter or bloody hell...the shower? It was a major fantasy of Ron's to have Hermione in the shower. He'd passed many a boring hour during Auror training thinking about Hermione's wet soapy body.

He was captivated by the hungry look in Hermione's eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. He followed her up to his bedroom. As soon as they were inside she was wrapped around him again. As one, they stumbled towards his bed and she tugged his shirt up over his head. She planted soft kisses all over his chest and pushed him back onto his bed where he landed hard, making the springs creak.

He pulled her towards him, capturing her body in between his legs. He lifted her shirt up revealing the creamy soft skin of her stomach and the tight little bow of her navel. As he kissed her skin, she pulled her shirt off and she ran her fingers through his hair. Lifting his eyes he groaned to find her delicate breasts bare and beckoning to him. He loved how they were just the right size to fill his hand. She shivered when he sucked on her nipples and she raked her nails across his shoulders.

She pushed him flat onto his back and straddled him. He cupped her bottom in his hands and squeezed. "Two months is too long to wait..." He said in her ear. She gave a little laugh, remembering the incredible night they had spent in the Three Broomsticks when he'd paid her a surprise visit in October. She'd gotten into so much trouble with Professor McGonagall - he and Harry had lied and said they had permission to keep Ginny and her out overnight. But it was totally worth it.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley - I'm surprised at you." McGonagall fumed.

"I'm sorry, Professor. They told us they..." Ginny attempted to explain but the fire in McGonagall's eyes scared her into silence.

"Miss Weasley, I've a good mind to expell the pair of you. But. I won't. Go back to your dormitory before I change my mind."

Without another word they had fled the Head Mistress's office. They sent word to the boys that all was well, but they couldn't do that again.

She took his earlobe in her mouth and bit him, gently at first but then more aggressively. He moaned and pushed her onto her back, planting more kisses in between her perfect breasts. She wiggled out of her pyjama pants, leaving only a whisper of black material covering Ron's favorite place in the world.

Ron slid his hand down the front of her knickers making her gasp. She squeezed her thighs together feeling his warm fingers caress her on the outside and let out a loud moan as he dipped a finger in between her folds. Teasing, he stroked her at different speeds enjoying her panted moans. She closed her eyes and arched her back, whispering his name.

"Oh, fuck me..." she sighed.

"That's what I had in mind." He replied.

He pulled her knickers all the way down and threw them to the floor. He traced a line down her inner thigh, sitting up as he did. She leaned up on her elbows and watched him lick his fingers. Dropping to his knees on the floor he spread her legs wide and kissed his way up her thigh.

"Ron..." she moaned.

He started licking her slowly, enjoying every shudder, every twitch of her legs on either side of his face. He pushed his tongue deeper into her feeling her hot, wetness all over his chin, his lips. She fisted the sheets as he continued probing her with his tongue. Goddamn, she tasted so good. Her passionate cries were coming faster and faster as he centered his mouth on her tight bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked up but he had a firm grasp of her, even as she struggled to get away, moaning and groaning her approval.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." she said breathlessly and suddenly she uttered a loud, gutteral moan and her whole body became rigid, convulsing in orgasm. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and climbed up on top of her.

"I fucking love when you do that." She said.

"Good, because I don't fucking plan on stopping." He answered.

He kissed her face and she licked his lips. "Is that me?" She asked. "That's how I taste?"

"Yep." He answered licking his lips. His erection was pushing uncomfortably against his pyjamas. He reached down to adjust himself but her hand got there first.

"I want to taste you."

He rolled onto his side and she slid to the floor. He sat back on the bed and watched as she knelt in between his thighs and pulled his pyjamas down to his ankles and he kicked them off.

She took hold of him and stroked her hand up and down. As she took him in her mouth, he exhaled a long, slow breath and tilted his head back. She ran her mouth up and down his shaft, his hair tickling her nose as she did. He pushed her hair out of her face and watched her cheeks suck in. Breathing more and more rapidly, he moaned her name.

She bobbed her head up and down faster felt his thighs tense up. He grabbed her hair and she knew it wouldn't be long now. As he released his warm juices into her mouth he groaned:

"So bloody hot...fuuuuuuckfuckfuck!"

Swallowing, she climbed up next to him and cuddled into his chest. They interlaced their fingers and he kissed her forehead.

"Where do you fancy next?" She asked.

"Next, I thought I'd make you come again right here." He said thoughtfully. "All the years I've spent on this bed listening to Harry fucking snore with you in Ginny's room..."

"It's hot in here. We'll definitely need a shower after that."

"Blimey, you read my mind!"

She sighed, contentedly. "Do you remember the first time? In the..."

"The tent, yeah." he responded. _Sodding hell, how could I forget? _"I was so nervous."

"_You_ were nervous? I was shaking the whole time!" She said.

"Well, you were overcome by my animal magnetism." He bragged. She elbowed him playfully.

"No seriously, Hermione. I didn't have the slightest sodding clue what I was doing. I'd imagined it so many times but when it actually happened..." He didn't know what else to say.

"When it _finally _happened, you mean." she said, dreamily. "It was perfect. It was with you."

"I'm just glad I didn't make a total arse of myself and shoot off as soon as you touched me. I was a real quick-draw back then." He laughed, embarassed. "No, seriously. You try to wank with someone else in the room! You have to be quick and quiet - it's maddening."

"I know. It really is."

_Did she really say that? Really?_

"Eh? What was that?" He looked down at her, amused and aroused at the same time.

"You aren't the only one who does it, you know." She said matter-of-a-factly. "One time, I swear Ginny heard me, but I pretended I was having a coughing fit to cover up the heavy breathing."

It was almost more than he could handle. He pushed up on one elbow.

"So...you were in my sister's room...touching yourself..."

"Pretending it was you, yeah." She admitted, blushing.

"Sodding fuck, how did I not know that?"

"You didn't ask." She said plainly.

This was getting good. He pushed himself up to a seated position. "So, where else did this happen?" He said, resting his chin thoughtfully on his fist.

She blushed and sat up, leaning her back against the headboard. She stretched her legs out in front of her and pulled his Chudley Cannons blanket over her lap.

"Well," she began. "I definitely do it in my bed at school. But you know, it's not any easier with four other girls in the room."

_Oh bloody hell that's hot._

He started running his hand lazily up and down her calves as she spoke.

"I did it once in Grimmauld Place..." she confessed turning red. "The night you held my hand until we fell asleep. I woke up and saw you so close to me...I couldn't help myself."

_Shit!_

"I would have died to see that." he said. He didn't notice her hand was tucked under his blanket. Didn't notice it was moving.

She closed her eyes and released a low hiss. He peaked under the blanket.

_Oh my f-fucking..._

Pulling the blanket completely off of her he stared with his mouth gaping. Every ounce of cool drained from him.

Hermione. Is. Touching. Herself. On. My. Bed.

She was rubbing herself with two fingers of one hand, while the other casually stroked her nipple. She pushed her head back and moaned.

He licked his lips, filling up to the brim with desire.

She withdrew her fingers and he nearly fainted when she sucked on them. "I see why you like it so much."

He growled, unable to control himself one more second. He seized her hips and pulled her body down on the bed. He pushed her legs open and thrust himself inside her. He moaned when she clenched around him. They panted and groaned together, each breath accented by a grunt as he pumped into her.

"Never...ever...better..." she cried out. He closed his eyes, knowing he was on the brink and willed himself to last longer.

_Come on, Ron. For fuck's sake. You're not 15 anymore!_

_But it's Hermione...on my bed!_

_Think unsexy thoughts._

_Not. Fucking. Possible._

She lifted her leg to rest her heel on his lower back. He shifted and she hooked her leg over his shoulder, allowing him to penetrate deeper inside her.

_Oh bloody fucking sodding hell._

She moaned something that very well might have been his name and started shaking all over. That's all he needed, he let himself release and he kissed her hard as his heart rate evened out.

He watched her chest rise and fall. Her hair was sweaty and spread out wide all over his pillow. Here, surrounded by a sodding ocean of sodding orange, he'd fulfilled one of his longest-held fantasies.

"Love you." he said.

"Love you, too." she responded. They cuddled there until he drifted off to sleep.

He woke with a start. Crookshanks' ugly squashed face was only a breath away from his nose. "Gerrof, you little bleeder!" he said waving his arm hoping to make contact with the cat. He looked around and Hermione wasn't there.

"Hermione?" No answer.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and stumbled down the stairs. He found her laying on her stomach in the living room, surrounded by books and stacks of parchment. She was wearing an old t-shirt of his that barely hid the fact that she was not wearing knickers. He crept up behind her and planted a kiss on the top of her head as he stepped over her to spread out on the sofa.


	2. Official Daytime Sex

**Where we left off, it was Hermione's Christmas break from her Seventh year at Hogwarts. She and Ron were all alone in the Burrow when everyone else left to celebrate New Years at Shell Cottage...(suggestions welcome for other chapters!)**

He watched her study. She was concentrating hard on her Advanced Arithmancy textbook, taking copious notes and sighing to herself. Minutes ticked by and he watched her shift around on the warn living room rug. With each little movement, his t-shirt rode further and further up her body. He found himself staring longingly at her almost completely exposed bottom when his stomach gurgled.

"I'm hungry." he said. His mother had called them down for breakfast before they left but Ron was too excited about being home alone with Hermione to eat.

"You're always hungry." She replied, not looking up.

She continued reading while he watched. His stomach gave another loud gurgle. Hermione dropped her quill and pushed herself up to her knees.

"Shall I make you some breakfast, then?"

His stomach growled in reply.

"You're lucky I love you." She said before she padded off to the kitchen.

A short time later, she returned with a tray holding two plates of eggs, toast and sausages. He made room for her on the sofa and she tucked her legs under herself as she sat. Ron tried not to inhale his food, he wanted to taste it. He knew Hermione was sensitive about comments he'd made about the meager food she tried to prepare while they were in hiding with Harry. He realized this was the first meal she'd prepared for him since.

She watched him, recognizing that he was restraining himself from eating with his usual gusto. A devilish thought came into her head. Placing her fork down on her plate, she picked up a sausage with her fingers and caught his eye as she suggestively slid it almost completely into her mouth and back out again.

He found himself chewing on his bottom lip, the plate of food nearly forgotten in his lap.

She traced an arc above her upper lip with the tip of her tongue and back across her teeth.

"Ok, if you're going to do that - you're going to have to make good on it..." he said.

She raised her eyebrows at him and pouted her lips out. "Who says I won't?"

He grabbed her plate and his, hastily dumping them on the end table next to the sofa before grabbing her around the waist and pressing his mouth to her neck. She giggled, laying back under the weight of him on top of her and shifted her body, placing one leg on either side of his hips. He looked up from kissing her and a bright December morning sun shone in through the windows. He straightened out his arms and looked down at her.

"What?" She said curiously. She put a hand up to her mouth, turning red. "Do I need to go clean my teeth?"

"No, not at all." He laughed. "It's just...morning. We've never shagged during the day."

She laughed at him, "What do you call what we did earlier?"

He shook his head. "That was different. That was a bedroom. The sun was barely up, anyway. This is _official _daytime sex." He declared. They both got a case of the giggles, which more or less ruined the mood. She pulled him down onto her and he lazily sighed, resting his head on her chest.

"There'll be plenty of more chance for it later. And in Australia..." she said, dreamily. "You still want to come with me, right?"

"Of course I do. I said I would. I want to help you find them and set things back to normal." He answered. She gave him a half-smile.

"But what about training? It might take all summer. I sent them to Sydney, but I've really no idea where they are right now." She looked away, deeply concerned for her parents, hoping the unthinkable hadn't happened.

"'Mione." He used his finger to turn her face back to him. He kissed her sweetly saying, "We'll find them together. Don't worry about a thing. If I fall behind, I fall behind. They can chuck me out of the program if they want. I'm going with you."

Grabbing his face with both hands she crushed her lips into his. All at once he was tearing at the t-shirt to pull it over her head. With all the motion, somehow he toppled off the sofa, taking her with him. His elbow knocked her neat stack of books over and his head narrowly missed landing in her pot of ink. Neither of them seemed to notice or mind. Lips and tongues woven together and limbs akimbo they went on, unquenchable.

As they rolled around the floor, further scattering her school things he wanted to tell her every dirty thing that went through his mind. Her earlier confession had lit his brain on fire. He had never considered that Hermione thought about shagging him as much as he did about her. He wanted to know everything. They settled into a comfortable position, laying parallel to the sofa when she pulled his boxers off and got on top of him. The need in her eyes alone almost brought him to climax.

He moaned loudly when she reached down and positioned herself directly over him and they both shuddered when she bared her weight down and he was inside her. It felt incredible. If there was anything better than sex with Hermione, it was watching her enjoy it. She rocked and gyrated on top of him with her hands in her wild hair. He lifted his hips to match her movements and her breathing hastened.

"OhRon, Ron, Ron!" she cried out.

Gripping her hips, he gave one final moan and let himself release. Hermione slid off of him and sat on the floor with her back to the sofa, panting.

"At this rate, we'll have run out of new places by tonight!" She joked. He sat up next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, we can shower separately. I'm not sure if I can manage another go yet." He said, laughing.

"Do you want to go first?" She asked.

"Naw, go on."

She squeezed his thigh before standing and he watched her walk to the loo.

As he poured some water in the kettle, he stared out the window. There was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. This was one of the times of year he didn't mind living out in the sticks. The snow on the trees and the fresh, cold winter air relaxed him. It was rarely quiet in the house, but when he was able to go for a long walk just after it snowed, he could get a lot of thinking done.

Hearing the shower turn on Ron pictured Hermione stepping into the hot water, standing directly under the shower head, soaking her hair. He felt his mouth go very dry so he poured himself a tall glass of pumpkin juice and drank it over the kitchen sink, gulping it so fast it dribbled down his chin and continued down his chest. He grabbed a tea towel to clean up and as he looked down at himself, he saw a love bite on his stomach. He ran his fingers over it. He vividly recalled Hermione kissing him there but didn't realize she'd actually left a mark. His first girlfriend, Lavender used to do that on his neck.

At the time, they had embarrassed Ron and he was very glad most of his relationship with her was during the colder months. Even when he wasn't wearing his school robes, he was wrapped in jumpers in the very drafty castle, so it was easier to cover them up. This one though, was different. It was from Hermione. He almost wished he were back at school so he could show it off to anyone he came across. Particularly Cormac McLaggen.

"If you only knew, you tosser." Ron said aloud at the thought of Cormac.

"Who are you talking to?" Hermione asked, walking out of the loo with a towel wrapped around her. She had combed her hair and it fell in long, dripping waves down her back. Ron instantly regretted not joining her, he might not have been able to manage a fourth time, but he sure has hell would have tried.

"Blimey, is there anything you don't look sexy in?!" He asked her admiringly. She blushed.

"Well I'm sure I don't in my uniform." She said, twirling her hair around a finger.

"Are you mental? You look especially sexy in that uniform!" Ron said, nearly dropping his empty glass.

"No way, it's all woolly and grey. Not to mention the robe over it, it's not exactly figure-flattering."

"Hermione - " Ron paused. The whistling kettle kept him from completing his thought. He took it off the burner and Hermione laid out two cups and saucers before rushing upstairs to dress. He finished making the tea and set the cups down in the living room. He was picking up the scattered piles of her books and parchment when she reappeared, in her Hogwarts uniform.

"So, tell me, in what way, shape or form is this attractive?" She said motioning with her hands.

Ron couldn't speak. Resting on his knees he accidentally crumpled up a piece of parchment. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring but she had an amused look on her face.

"Bloody hell..." he finally managed.

"Oh really? She said, lowering her voice. "Well, maybe you should shower and we'll see what happens afterward."

"Hmm?" He said, still gaping at her. He shook his head, sending his shaggy hair flying around his face. "Yeah, a-all right." He stood up, still clasping the wrinkled parchment in his hand and carried it with him into the loo, leaving Hermione shaking her head at him.

Ron stood under the water, supporting most of his weight on his hands as he leaned on the wall. He felt it pour into his hair and down his back. It had been so long since he'd seen Hermione in that uniform. Two years. The year of the Harry's acquaintance with the so-called Half-Blood Prince. So much had transpired in the meantime but as soon as he saw her in the grey wool skirt and jumper with the collared shirt and Gryffindor tie peaking out, it was as if no time had passed. He felt so stupid for wasting time. He should have mustered the courage to tell Hermione how he felt long before he did. If the unthinkable had happened before they kissed, before he told her how much he loved her, and always had loved her...no, it was too awful to even think about. And anyway, he _had_ kissed her. She knew how he felt and for whatever reason, she felt the same.

He finished showering and wrapped a towel around his hips. He was disappointed to find Hermione had changed out of her school uniform and was sitting at the kitchen table with a notebook and some travel guides on Australia. She didn't seem to notice him standing behind her. He placed his large hands on her shoulders and felt her jump. He kissed the top of her head and massaged her neck while he looked at the glossy book she was reading.

They hadn't been able to openly discuss their plan to go to Australia until they were alone. Harry was the only other person who knew and he was supportive, of course but the same would not be said for Ron's mum. Ron couldn't really blame her; she had lost her two brothers in the First War, Fred and so many friends in the Second War, not to mention all of the times Ron himself was in danger. Her goal in life now, seemed to keep all of her family as close and safe as she could.

Hermione started to tell him about a deal she had found on airline tickets and he winced. Ron was hesitant about flying there, but Hermione insisted it was the fastest way. It was too far to Apparate, the international Floo Network was very difficult to navigate and setting up a Portkey wouldn't be practical. They'd have to fly.

"But Hermione," Ron whined "flying without magic, it's just unnatural…"

"Ron, birds fly without magic. Is that unnatural?" He opened his mouth to argue but couldn't disagree with her. "I tried to explain physics to you and how it all works but you wouldn't listen." She added sweetly. He frowned.

She watched him consider her reasoning, nodding as he did so. With a heavy exhale, he looked up from his hands. "I guess we're flying."

They spent much of the afternoon planning for their trip. They decided to head into town the next day to purchase Muggle luggage. Hermione explained Muggles didn't typically travel with large trunks and it might attract attention. And then there was the matter of Ron not having a Muggle ID card.

Ron was confused by the concept, but Hermione explained the basic idea. There was no way she'd be able to teach him to drive in time to get a driver's license, so they'd have to find another way.

The afternoon wore on and they lounged around the house. Hermione made lunch and Ron did the dishes. It was a taste of the domestic life they hoped to have one day. Ron sent Pigwidgeon to George begging him to tell their mum that Ron had indeed been needed at the store. George sent his reply by his immense Russian-bred brown owl, Stanislav.

"Dear Ron and Hermione,

Your secret is safe with me. Hope you're doing exactly what I'd be doing, and it's about bloody time.

Don't do it on my bed, please.

G."


	3. Tease

Ron laughed and Hermione blushed at George's response. It was a relief, even if Ron now owed George a favor.

"Why'd he send it back with Stanislav? What about Pigwidgeon?" Hermione asked.

"You know Pig is mental. Maybe he's still hooting around the shop, bouncing off the walls." Ron laughed as he poured a bowl of fresh water for Stanislav, who hooted his thanks.

The afternoon grew older and the winter sun was setting. The sky took on a glorious hue of bright pink at the horizon. Hermione gazed out the window over the kitchen sink, leaning on her arms.

Ron stood behind her and kissed her neck. "Fancy going for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure, where to?" She said, turning and putting her arms around him.

"I know a place." He said, a grin spreading on his face.

"I'll need to change in to something warmer first." She said. She snuck under his arm and made her way up to Ginny's room where her clothes were. Ron clomped up to his own room and pulled on a heavier jumper and thicker socks.

Hermione was waiting for him at the back door when he came down. She was wrapped in her new dark navy peacoat and had her Gryffindor scarf around her neck. He grabbed his own red and gold scarf and old tan corduroy jacket from the hook. He frowned at the jacket. It was fraying something dreadful at the cuffs. It was Bill's originally, which usually meant that Ron was the jacket's fifth or sixth owner. However, since Charlie was always bigger than Bill and Percy far smaller, it had gone from Bill, straight to Fred to Ron. It didn't fit him well since his last growth spurt and Ron had tried to lengthen the arms, hence the fraying.

His hand-me-downs embarrassed him something profound, but Hermione never fretted over things like that. She'd once helped him cast an engorgement charm on George's old trainers and it helped the ease the pain of the blisters on his heels a lot. Ron hated looking manky, especially when he was out with Hermione. He wondered what people thought, seeing her put together and shiny new while he was a raggy, orange mess. Whenever she caught him with that self-conscious look on his face, she never failed to kiss him and interlock her fingers with his, reassuring him with a squeeze of her hand.

It had always been that way. Hermione didn't care how he dressed, or what daft things came out of his mouth sometimes. She loved him for the person she knew him to be, something he didn't see in himself.

He waved her out of the door while he stuffed some supplies in his rucksack. Throwing it over his shoulder, he tucked his wand in his pocket and he met her outside.

They both found the crisp country air refreshing. He put his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled into him as they strolled. He led her down the snowy road towards the village. His family home was on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole and the main village was by no means metropolitan but there were a few shops and a pub. Ron knew it like the back of his hand. He often took walks there when his house was overcrowded, or just too loud for him to think. He loved it at this time of the year.

The shops and homes in the center of the village still had Christmas lights up, twinkling and shining in the night. He watched Hermione's eyes light up like their own display when she saw them. They had been thorough some truly awful things in the tenure of knowing each other but he loved how she maintained a child-like innocence and genuine excitement over small things like simple village Christmas lights.

As Hermione stood watching the lights, Ron walked away from her and unpacked his rucksack. He laid a thick blanket out on the ground and placed a large metal bowl in the middle of it. His orange thermos was full to the brim with steaming hot chocolate. He poured Hermione a mug and then one for himself. Hoping the contents hadn't spilled out into the bag, Ron carefully reached for the plastic container.

It was nearly overflowing with graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate bars. He remembered Hermione telling him about when she was younger, making S'mores with her girl friends at sleepaway camp. She never spoke about her Muggle friends anymore. He suspected they hadn't kept in touch when she started attending Hogwarts. He couldn't find the ingredients in the local grocer so the day before Hermione arrived at the Burrow, he ventured out into Muggle Devonshire and found what he hoped were the right components. He didn't know at the time that it would just be the two of them, so he got enough for Ginny and Harry too.

He was so engrossed in laying everything out just so; he didn't notice she was watching him. Her arms were crossed, her head was tilted and she had an amused smile on her face.

"You are adorable, Ronald Weasley. Have I told you that lately?" She asked.

"Always the tone of surprise." He replied with a wink.

She sat next to him and he handed her a mug of hot chocolate. He pulled another blanket out of his rucksack and laid it over their laps.

"Will you do the honors?" He asked her gesturing to the bowl. She smiled at him and filled it with Bluebell Flames. They cuddled close a while, watching the blue flames lick the chilly night air and sipping hot chocolate. He put an arm around her, pulling her in even closer and kissed her temple. She leaned forward and rested her chin on his bent knee, her eyes darting back and forth between the blue flames and the Christmas lights.

She shivered and when she shifted her body to lean backward she accidentally leaned on Ron's groin. He yelped and bit his lip in pain.

"Shit! I'm sorry! Oh I've spoilt it all!" She said, trying not to laugh. He grimaced but he kissed her. She reached a hand under the blanket and stroked the place where she'd leaned.

"Is that better?" She teased.

"Yep. Loads better." He laughed but she didn't stop.

He saw her eyes change from light and embarrassed to a darker, sultry look as she licked her lower lip. Her hand rubbed firmer and slower. She felt him getting harder. Ron surveyed around them, no one was watching. Still stroking him with her hand, she planted long, slow kisses on his lips. He leaned into them and she pulled away when he started trying to use his tongue.

He thought he did something horribly offensive to her when she stopped teasing him altogether and shifted her body away from him, scooping her mug back into her hands. She smirked as she poured herself some more hot chocolate. She turned to him with an innocent gleam in her eye, as if she hadn't just been thinking about shagging him right where they sat.

"More hot chocolate, Ron?"

"It should be illegal to leave me in this state, Mione." He joked.

"And what state is that, Ronald?" She said putting a couple of marshmallows on skewers and letting them roast in the fire. He took her free hand and placed it on the bulge in his trousers. She let a little squeal escape her lips and the way she fidgeted told him she was squeezing her thighs together.

She leaned in so the tips of their noses were almost touching; she stuck her tongue out and licked his bottom lip before pulling away again.

"Tease." He said. She nodded, quite proud of herself.

"I told you earlier, if you're going to do things like that, you have to make good on them." His voice was low and husky.

"And I believe I made good earlier, unless that was someone else fucking me on the floor..." She said flirtatiously.

Hearing her curse and remembering that, yes, he had indeed fucked her on the living room floor made Ron's cock stiffen further. He was centimeters away from the sexiest woman in the entire sodding world. She looked at him seductively under heavy lids. She licked her lips slowly, lifting one of his fingers to her mouth and moaned as she softly sucked on it.

"Let's go. Now. Up. I'm going to explode all over this blanket if you keep doing shit like that." He said seriously.

"No, no, you haven't had a S'more yet, Ron." She switched back to that innocent voice of hers. He wasn't sure which Hermione made him more randy.

She showed him how to balance a piece of a chocolate bar on the bottom graham cracker and how to pull the softened marshmallow off the skewer, making a little sandwich. Ron thought he knew every way chocolate could be enjoyed until he put the hot treat into his mouth for the first time. It wasn't solid and it wasn't liquid, it was hot and soft. The chocolate and marshmallow spread out over his tongue and left a residue at the corners of his mouth. He chewed slowly, enjoying every bit of it.

Hermione watched him discover her favorite childhood snack. She remembered sitting around a fire with her Muggle friends at camp, talking late into the night about the silliest things. They all talked about the boys they'd marry one day. Hermione never thought about it back then but now, she wished she could tell them about the gorgeous, brave and adorable ginger boy she loved with all her heart.

Ron closed his eyes as he swallowed the last of the S'more. He licked the left corner of his mouth and wiped it with his thumb. Hermione grinned and licked the right corner of his mouth, cleaning the rest of the chocolate from his face.

"I'm warning you, woman!" He whined when she pulled away again. He was hot and bothered and he wasn't going to stand much more of her teasing. He was a gentleman, but even he had his limits.

"Ron? Hermione?" The soft, airy voice could only belong to one person.

"Luna! How nice to see you!" Hermione said smiling. She stood and hugged Luna and they exchanged greetings of "Happy Christmas".

"Hi, Ron." Luna said.

"Oh, forgive him for not getting up, Luna. He's got a cramp in his leg." Hermione said. When Luna turned to Ron with a sympathetic glance, Hermione stifled another wicked laugh.

"How've you been keeping, Luna?" Ron said, trying not to give his predicament away.

"Very well, thank you. Seventh Year is quite a challenge, I'll be glad when it's over." She smiled.

"Luna?" A deep, very masculine voice came from the village. The girls turned and saw a tall, handsome man making his way toward them.

Rolf Scamander stood head and shoulders above Luna and Hermione. He had shaggy brown hair, tanned skin and eyes almost as dark as the hot chocolate Ron and Hermione had been drinking. Ron thought he looked about George or Percy's age, he was certainly older than Luna, that was for sure.

"Rolf, these are my friends I told you about. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. This is Rolf Scamander." Luna introduced them.

"Cheers, Ron. Cheers, Hermione." He said with a friendly wave.

"Scamander? As in Newt Scamander? The magizoologist?" Hermione said with her eyebrows raised. Rolf smiled at her.

"My Grand-dad." He said, nodding.

"I know that name…" Ron said, searching his memory.

"The author, Ron. He wrote _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_; sort of a Wizard-version of David Attenborough." She said, laughingly slightly. Only Rolf laughed with her, Ron and Luna had never heard of the famous Muggle naturalist.

"Rolf and Dad worked on a story together for the Quibbler before school started up again. I was his assistant at the magazine." Luna explained.

"Oh, come now, Luna. It was much more than that." He said kissing her temple. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks; they'd never seen Luna blush before.

"It was lovely to see you both but something tells me Ron's cramp hasn't improved. I'll see you back at school, Hermione. Good night, Ron. Try some Dittany on your leg." She said taking Rolf's hand.

"Pleasure meeting you both, good night." Rolf said as Luna led him away.

"I'll be damned," Ron began. "Looney Lovegood with that old guy."

"He's not that much older." Hermione said, smiling.

"Miss Granger, I think you've burnt your marshmallow." Ron said pointing.

"Oh, fuck." Hermione stamped her foot. "I was so enjoying watching you, I forgot all about mine." She rushed to the bowl of blue flames and pulled the charred mess out of the fire. As if she was casting a spell, she gave the skewer a strong swish and flick, sending the marshmallow flying off the end of it and into the snow.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me when you swear?"

Hermione grinned and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His blue eyes were narrowed on her. His barely visible lashes kissed each other when he blinked.

"It's getting cold, let's get you somewhere warmer." He said suggestively.

"If I keep my clothes on I'm fine." She said. Her breath turned to fog as it escaped her mouth.

"Therein lies the problem. How am I going to shag you with clothes on?"


	4. Back to the Burrow

"Therein lies the problem. How am I going to shag you with clothes on?"

How indeed. She reached for a piece of chocolate bar and his eyes widened when she slipped it partially into her mouth and sucked on it. She knew exactly what she was doing. She ran her tongue along the chocolate and coated her lips with it. She held the piece out for him to take and just before she dropped it into his waiting mouth, she popped it into her own.

"I fucking love chocolate." She said, running her tongue across her lips. Ron groaned, she'd done it again.

She raised an eyebrow at him, sensing what he was thinking. "Do you really like it when I swear?"

"Yup. It does something to me, I can't explain it."

She laughed, "I have a pretty good idea of what it does. Ginny says your dirty mouth is rubbing off on me."

He smirked, "From what I recall, you were the one doing the rubbing." He pulled her into him by her waist and kissed her neck.

Two men on wobbly legs walked out of the pub across the way. They leaned on each other for support and sang loudly:

"Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind…" She jumped away from Ron. She'd almost completely forgotten they were outside and in public. They watched the two drunken wizards go down the snow covered street until they couldn't hear them singing anymore.

"Now what was that about my mouth?" Ron leaned back into her neck.

She moaned softly when he ran his hand up her leg and cupped her over her jeans. Most of her body was extremely cold but the friction from Ron's hand positively started a fire in her knickers.

"You're a bad, bad girl, Miss Granger." He teased, sucking softly on her neck. "I love Wicked Hermione."

"Wicked Hermione?" She asked amused. "Surely you don't mean me." She batted her eyes innocently.

His cheeks reddened. "You know perfectly well you have that side, Mione. You've proven that, how many times today?"

She thought, "Four at last count."

He puzzled, "I only remember three."

"You weren't in the shower with me." She said, twirling her hair around her finger.

It took him a minute, but yes, she'd definitely just said what he thought she said.

"Fuck. I knew I should have followed you in there."

"It's ok; I don't plan showering alone again until your family comes back." She winked.

"So what else does Wicked Hermione do that makes you barmy?"

He rolled his head back, where to begin?

"She does this thing with my ear…drives me fucking mental." He cocked his head to the side, grinning.

"Hmm. A thing with your ear, eh?" She leaned in and kissed his neck just below his earlobe and moved upward, taking it in her mouth. She bit gently and dragged her teeth down slowly while she moaned softly.

"That's it." He whispered. She did it again, this time though she was teasing the bulge in his trousers with her hand when she did it.

Ron cast a cursory glance around. The two drunks were long gone and no one else was in the street. He pulled the blanket higher up over them and leaned backward, pulling her with him. Holding her to him with a hand pressed on her lower back, he slipped his other hand down the front of her jeans right into her knickers. She closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth.

He was a more experienced hand at this since the first time she let him touch her there. He pushed his long middle finger into her folds and felt her squirm. She rocked against his hand and he pressed his finger into her slick skin.

"Oooh fuck…" she whispered. He watched her eyes roll back and she bit her lip.

"That's enough of that." He said wickedly. He pulled his hand out of her jeans and she was breathless watching him when he tucked his whole finger into his mouth and sucked.

"Now who's the tease?" She said.

"That was for the chocolate. I'm not a tease. You know full well I'll finish what I started. You're the one always leaving me with a stiffie." He laughed.

Hermione had to admit that she got quite a bit of joy out of torturing him. She got a shiver that began in between her legs and ran up her torso, she felt her nipples harder and press against the cups of her bra.

"I think it's about time to go." She barely got the words out and Ron was tossing everything into his ruck sack as fast as he could, sending marshmallows and graham crackers flying everywhere (he had plans for the leftover chocolate; that he kept safe).

Hermione tipped the metal bowl over into the snow and watched the Bluebell Flames while Ron got everything else packed. At first, they sat on top of the snow but slowly they withered and died out, melting the snow and revealing the bare cobblestones beneath. She almost dropped the bowl when Ron roughly grabbed her arm and they Disapparated.

As soon as their feet hit the floor back in the house he was tearing at her coat and she was unbuckling his belt. Hermione couldn't tell what room he had Apparated them into, it was very dark. He got the last of the buttons of her coat undone and she tossed it to the floor while he ripped his corduroy jacket off. She returned her hands to the waistband of his trousers but he took hold of her bum and lifted her up, forcing her to hold him around his neck, their mouths never leaving each other.

He took a few steps forward and she felt a shelf just under her bum. Propping her there, he let go of the hold he had on her and she dropped her legs from his waist. He buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking on her skin while she placed her palms down flat and steadied herself on her perch. He toed his shoes off while her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she saw they were in Mrs. Weasley's pantry.

_He must be hungry_. She laughed out loud.

He looked up from her neck, "Yeah I know, the bloody pantry. I was planning for Ginny's room but my stomach growled right before I grabbed you."

Panting somewhat, they stared each other down. He used his finger to trace a line from her lips down in between her breasts. Her jumper was dark purple and had a plunging cowl neck. He barely had to move the fabric to the side to see her bra. Gently, he pulled it over her head and placed it on the pantry shelf next to her. She took hold of him by the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled him towards her. He stepped in between her legs, resting his hands on her thighs.

"I love you, Ron." She said pulling his shirt over his head. She kissed his collarbone and his neck while her hands pulled his trousers open. He took a step back and kicked them off to the side. Hermione jumped down from the shelf, kicking off her trainers and tugging her jeans off. He growled and grabbed her by the waist putting her back up on the shelf with one movement.

"Know what I'm gonna do to you?" He said, grinding his hips into her. He grabbed her by her bum and she winced. She dug her short nails into his back when slipped her knickers to the side and pushed inside her. She bent a knee and rested her foot on the shelf where she was sitting, allowing him to plunge inside her as deeply as possible.

"Fuck...oh fuck...oooooh..." She moaned wildly.

"Come for me, Hermione. Come on...I wanna hear it..." He took her hair in his hand and sucked on her nipple as he pumped his hips.

Her breathing became more shallow and rapid. She had been moaning loudly but she grew very quiet while her orgasm built inside her. He felt her hips buck and she cried out. She clawed at him and shook all over. The gush of hot liquid he felt around his cock when she came sent him over the edge.

He had to slam his hands down on the shelf on either side of her when he came, he almost fell over. They met eye to eye and exhaled deeply, smiling giddy smiles.

They snogged lazily while he felt himself soften and leave her. It was silent in the pantry until -

_Gurgle._

He turned red, she laughed lovingly. "Pizza? Chinese takeaway? I don't think I could cook anything right now."

"Either. Both." He said, helping her down. He admired her backside while she dressed.

"Remind me to scourgify this room..." She said, teasing him when she flicked the light on; she laughed watching him blush all over.


	5. Let Me Look At You

Dinner eaten, cleaned up and in the process of being digested they laid on the sofa. They stretched out using opposite armrests as pillows. Hermione crossed her ankles, resting her feet on Ron's stomach. His left leg was in between the back of the sofa and her body, his right foot was on the floor.

"I love you, too." He said. She puzzled at him. "You said it in the pantry and I didn't say it back at the time, so I'm saying it now. I love you."

She smiled and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"You have very cute ankles." He said pulling her socks off. His hands tickled her insteps and she wiggled when he worked his thumbs into the arch of her right foot.

"Oh wow." She said, her head leaning backward. She stretched her arms up over her head and he rubbed harder.

He'd never looked at her feet before. They were tiny with high arches and little perfect toes. Her nails were painted red. He kept rubbing and watched her gather her hair up on top of her head and she tried running her fingers through it. Her eyes were closed and he smirked every time she wrinkled up her nose when she hit another snarl in her curls.

"You're going to make yourself bald." He teased, carefully placing her right foot down and lifting her left in his hands.

She laughed, "Bald might be better than this on my head. Maybe there's a spell I can try to straighten it."

He stopped rubbing her foot. "Please don't. I love your hair. It's wild, I don't want you to change it." She tilted her head to the side.

"You don't? You like it like this?" She took a handful of it and rolled it around two of her fingers.

"Course I do. I love everything about you just the way it is."

"There you go, being all adorable again." She said lifting her foot from his hand. She wiggled a bit, shifting her body up on her knees. She balanced her weight on her arms and leaned forward to kiss him.

"It's late. Want to go to bed?" She asked.

"I suppose…my bed, right?" He asked with a smirk.

She chuckled and put her feet on the floor. She took his hand and pulled him up.

"Yes, Ronald. I'm asking you to take me to bed."

A wide grin spread across his face and he took her hand. "Right this way then, Miss Granger." He had to keep himself from ascending the stairs two or three at a time all the way up to the top floor. She stopped him at Ginny's bedroom door.

"My clothes are in here, wait a minute." She opened the door and he followed her in.

Ginny's room was not entirely unlike other girls her age. She had posters on the walls and photographs of herself and her friends taped to her mirror. Her schoolbooks were in a pile on an ancient-looking desk. Ron sat on Ginny's bed while Hermione dug into her bag and pulled out her pyjamas. Turning her back to him, she pulled her jumper over her head and unhooked her bra. He felt his face burning.

He felt his cock start to stiffen when she pulled her jeans down and her knickers soon followed. She turned and stood completely starkers in front of him. He leaned back supporting himself with his arms as he took her in.

She felt very exposed being the only naked one in the room, especially when Ron tried to discreetly adjust himself and crossed his legs. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"See something you like?" She said trying to sound seductive.

He smirked and nodded. "Yup. I don't get to see you naked enough. I mean, we've been naked together but I think this is the first time I've really been able to…look."

She felt gooseflesh rise up all over her body and her mouth ran dry. Keeping her arms tight to her chest, she started to rub the left side of her neck with her right hand. The vulnerable need to cover her breasts came out of nowhere, but she gave into it. Sure, he'd seen her topless, he'd certainly touched her in the most intimate way she could be touched but his eyes roaming her was different. She saw imperfections, naturally he would, too.

"Come here, beautiful girl." He held a hand out for her. She approached him without dropping her hands. "Why are you hiding? You don't have to hide from me, ever." He took her right hand and pulled her close, then took her left hand.

She frowned. Her scars were so ugly. Raised and purple blotches on the otherwise white skin of her chest and neck. Then that disgusting reminder of Bellatrix on her forearm. She had cover-up that did a decent enough job. It was waterproof, too so she could go swimming without worrying about getting the stares from strangers but she hadn't bothered applying it since she'd arrived at the Burrow. No one here would stare.

"I know you're self-conscious about them, Mione. But I promise, they don't matter to me. I'm not looking at them, I'm looking at _you_." She felt her face grow hot with tears but she pushed them back, inhaling deeply.

"How do you do that?" She asked him.

"Do what?" He kissed her hands and held them together in front of him.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"Practice. I made you cry so many times, I have a lot to make up for." He brought her hands to the back of his neck and placed his own hands on her hips.

"I only cried because I loved you so much and you were…"

"A prat? A total wanker? A supreme tosser too blind to see what I wanted so badly was mine for the taking?" He joked.

"Something like that, yeah." She kissed him softly and he parted her lips with his tongue and felt her body shiver. She pulled away from him saying, "Still want to look?"

"Shit yeah, I do!" He laughed.

She took a few steps back and clasped her hands behind her back. His tongue darted out of his mouth and wet his bottom lip.

The first thing he centered his eyes on surprised him. Just below her navel she had a small beauty spot that he loved more than he realized. It was an innocent enough mark, he'd seen it long before he's seen what was above and below it. When he kissed it, she never failed to squirm, it was just low enough on her torso to make her back arch with anticipation.

His eyes ran up to her tits. He never noticed one was very slightly smaller than the other. They both filled his hands so it never occurred to him that they weren't identical. He didn't give a hippogriff's bollocks anyway. Her small pink nipples were identical as far as he could see. He loved feeling them get hard in his mouth and the way she moaned when he sucked and bit them.

She felt her knees nearly buckle when he dropped his eyes to her short brown curls. She watched his lips part and his Adam's apple bob up and down when he swallowed hard. Ron's expressions were so scrutable, she knew them by heart. This one was undeniably one of desire.

She shifted her on her feet, parting her legs a little and his eyes flashed; make that _hungry _desire.

He smirked and motioned a circle with his index finger, asking her to turn around. She pivoted on the balls of her feet and tried coming all the way around but he smiled at her and shook his head. She turned her back to him again.

He exhaled slowly making a soft "ooh" noise.

"Bloody hell, Mione. You've got a great arse, love." She giggled. He loved the little dimples on either side of her spine just before the curve of her bum.

He uncrossed his legs and adjusted himself again. She was close enough to reach so he gently pulled her backwards onto his lap. She yelped quietly feeling his cock hard his trousers against her bare bum but when he reached around to her breasts and cupped the softly, she moaned and rotated her hips into his lap.

Ron rolled one of her nipples between his fingers and let his other hand drop in between her legs. Her legs spread open and he groaned into her ear feeling how hot an aroused she was. She whimpered softly at first and then more loudly when his middle finger found her clit.

"Ron…oh…oh…" She reached around his neck and kissed him deeply while she rocked in his lap.

"Fuck…shit...fuck!" He moaned, increasing the speed and pressure of his fingers.

She was ready to burst and nearly jumped right off of his lap until her clasped his free hand over her and held her there.

"Yeah…yeah…ooh…Fuck!" She came, with her fingers grazing his scalp, pulling his shaggy hair. She went limp against him and he laid her down across Ginny's bed.

She half expected him to tear his clothes off and jump on top of her but then she saw the wet spot on his trousers. She bit her lip, understanding what had happened.

"So that's what a lap dance is then?" He joked while he peeled his soiled trousers off.

"I think there's more…dance involved in it. And I'm pretty sure it doesn't end that way." She laughed, covering her face with her hands.

"Aw, come on – don't take the mickey out of me when I just got you off." His voice sounded a little put off.

"I'm not laughing at you, Ron! It's just…you just made me come on Ginny's bed. That's usually Harry's job." She laughed until his face dropped. "No! I mean Harry and Ginny not Harry and me!"

"Fucking hell, Mione!" He squeezed his eyes shut and she laughed.

"I'm going to shut up now!" She laughed and laid back.

"What do you want to wear?" He asked her walking over to her bed. "Of course, I prefer you as you are, but if you insist on pyjamas…" he looked in her bag. "I like these."

It was a simple pair of black cotton shorts and a matching sleeveless top. She laughed when she saw them. The pyjamas she'd pulled out of her bag consisted of heavier fabric and long sleeves.

"It's a little chilly for those, don't you think?" She asked.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Don't play innocent with me – you packed these. You're wearing them." He teased. She smirked, caught.

"Alright, you win." She hopped up and pulled the pyjamas on.

"I'm not done looking, you know," He said simply. She turned, questioning him with her eyes.

"Not much more to see…" She said.

"Yes there is, love." Ron's eyes drifted down and her eyes widened.

"Oh. Didn't you look when you…you know…" she blushed.

"Not nearly enough."

"Perv."

"Slag."

She elbowed him and he wrapped her in his arms. "Come on. Bed time. I'm knackered."

Hermione was brushing her teeth and Ron picked up his room quickly, tossing his miscellaneous belongings into his closet and kicked the door shut. Realizing the semen stain on his boxers hadn't magically vanished, he yanked them off and tossed them into his hamper. He grabbed a pair of Gryffindor red sweatpants out of a drawer and pulled them on.

Suddenly, Hermione was at his door, smiling shyly.

"You want the left or the right?" He asked motioning to his bed with his hand.

"Well, you like the left, I'll take the right."

She got under the covers and put her back to the wall. He nervously got in beside her and she effortlessly cuddled into his chest, placing a kiss on his pectoral before laying her head down.

"We just shagged all day long…why is my stomach flipping with nerves right now?" He asked.

"Because you could be shagging anyone. This is intimate." She sighed contentedly.

"I could not be just shagging anyone, Mione and you know that."

"Well, I already know that you snore so I don't see anything worth being nervous about." Hermione answered. "It's not the first time we've been in bed together, Ron."

"I know. But…this feels different. It feels like we're in our own home." He replied.

"It does, doesn't it? I like it."

He fell asleep breathing the scent of her hair and smiling.


	6. Advice from the Whores of Hogwarts

**It's so exciting reading your reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story so much! I didn't realize it was going to end up being my most popular - very cool. I've got to thank my friend ykickamoocow111. Bouncing ideas back and forth and generally geeking out over HP lore has been so much fun. **

**Keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next morning Ron's eyes opened only a little. He started to stretch his long limbs when he realized he couldn't move his left leg, it was pinned down. His eyes opened wide, momentarily afraid until he saw Hermione laying next to him. Her legs were both hooked over his. He lifted his upper body up onto his elbow carefully, trying not to wake her as he pulled the covers back.

She was the most goddamned beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

On her back, she had the arm closest to him above her head and she rested her head on her hand. Her face was tilted towards him and her lips were parted slightly. Her other hand rested on her stomach, her fingers just under the hem of her top.

Her exposed stomach was dotted with gooseflesh. He placed his warm hand on her and she moaned softly, rocking her head to the other side in her sleep. Suddenly, Ron was very aware of his morning erection twitching in his pyjamas. He slipped his leg carefully out from under Hermione's and as he moved, her legs fell open a bit. His cock twitched again, insistently.

He licked his lips and swallowed hard. If only he could get Hermione out of her shorts without waking her, he'd wake her up in a way she'd never forget. If only. He knit his brows together and whipped his head to his nightstand and saw his wand next to hers.

_Bloody brilliant. _He thought.

Carefully reaching, he whispered a spell he never thought he'd have any practical use for and used his wand to trace two lines on Hermione's shorts from each hip, down the length of the fabric. He replaced his wand on the nightstand and shifted his body out of bed.

His hands shook when he reached carefully and pulled the torn fabric of her shorts away. He looked up, hoping she wouldn't wake up yet. He licked his bottom lip again and settled in, spreading her legs carefully.

She had very little hair but what was there was meticulously maintained. It tickled his nose when he pressed his mouth to her outer lips. He traced his tongue up her silky seam and gently squeezed her inner thighs with his hands. He heard her sigh but her didn't look up to see if she was awake.

He stroked her with the back of his fingers and watched her legs shake slightly. He delicately spread her open revealing her very pink, most secret, softest flesh. Laying on his stomach, Ron slowly ran his tongue up and down and Hermione sighed softly again.

His tongue found the hard little nub at the top of her opening and he licked at it with increasing speed. He heard her gasp and her thighs started to close around his head. Looking up, his eyes met hers. She was leaning up on her elbows, watching him. He smirked up at her and kissed her glistening pussy deeply. Her body jerked with pleasure and she let her head drop back as she cried out.

He closed his eyes, locked a grip on her legs and proceeded to write her a slow love letter with his tongue:

"I love you, Hermione…" he traced each letter with the tip of his tongue as her hips bucked up against his face. "I'm going to marry you one day…" in between each word, he flattened his tongue out to taste more of her. It was a taste unlike any other in the world. He couldn't compare it to anything, he just knew he wanted to taste every day for the rest of his life. The slower he went, the higher pitch moaning she let loose. He ran out of romantic things to write inside her so he just concentrated his lips and tongue on her clit.

She was rocking her hips slightly, grabbing at the headboard. Begging him not to stop (not that he had any intention of stopping) when he plunged his long middle finger into her and he pumped it in and out as he licked her hungrily. Her body started bucking and shaking wildly, he felt her gripping his finger inside her and her voice went suddenly silent as the muscles in her legs tensed. Ron slipped a second finger inside her and watched her eyes squeeze shut as she moaned:

"Ooh I'm…fuck…fuck…coming…"

She came in an explosive wave of rhythmic cries and he didn't stop until she was still. She laid back panting, one hand on her forehead, the other on her breast. He watched as she jerked one last time and she was reduced to putty on his bed.

Getting up from his position was uncomfortable. His cock was throbbing painfully in between the bed and his body, at its fully erect length. It was straining to get free of the sweats he'd worn to bed. Catching her breath, she pushed her hair out of her eyes and pulled him by the arms up on top of her.

"I don't want to know how you learned that, just promise me you'll never, _ever_ forget how." She said, her voice quavering.

He smirked his sideways smirk at her and kissed her mouth deeply. Her tongue probed and swirled around his while she reached her hand down and stroked him. Her little hands gripped him and he grunted, feeling her increase speed and rhythm.

"So good…" He moaned "so fucking good."

He kneeled up, straddling her and she pushed his pants down exposing him. Wiggling enough to sit up, she looked up at him and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Ron chewed his lower lip and closed his eyes feeling her sucking on him making hungry little moans.

He pushed her hair out her eyes and she winked at him.

"I want to fuck you so hard…" he said as she slid him in and out of her mouth. To his confusion, Hermione seemed to shake her head.

"No?" He asked.

She took her mouth off of him and made a fist around his rock hard flesh and made strong jerking motions.

"I haven't taken the potion today, we can't have any…accidents." She said, he nodded. "So you are going to have to come in my mouth." She said before tracing circles around the head of his cock.

He closed his eyes again and tilted his head back. He felt himself about to come so he tugged slightly at her hair to let her know. She bobbed her head a little faster, moaning around the shaft.

A loud grunt and a stream of unintelligible words exploded from him and she tasted him in the back of her throat. Not the most pleasant taste perhaps, but it was Ron, so it was fine. She must have made a face when she swallowed because he laughed.

"Sorry. Is it that bad?" He was pulling his pyjamas back up as he spoke with a grimace on his face.

She wiped the corner of her mouth with her hand and shrugged. "Maybe you should eat more pineapple. Ginny told me something about that, apparently it tastes better…"

"Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Shhhh…"

She laughed and rolled her eyes as he pulled her down on the bed and they cuddled there a while.

"You're the only one I've done that to." He said plainly.

"Hmm?" She questioned him.

"You said you didn't want to know where I learned it. I've only done that with you."

She smiled. "Good to know." She pulled his arm up around her. "Figured it out on your own, did you?"

"Mostly, yeah." He said. "Although, back when we were in school I got some pointers from 'The Whores of Hogwarts.'" He said with a chuckle.

"Who?" She creased her forehead

"My brothers of course." He laughed louder. "If you didn't already know this about George and Freddy; those two got more tail at school than anyone probably ever has. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws…George claims he bagged a Slytherin but I doubt it."

"Maybe he did. Maybe one of those stuck-up Pure-blood girls wanted to screw around with a blood traitor." She teased.

Ron snorted. She did have a point.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked.

"You may." He said, teasingly.

"Are your parents upset about us being together?" He'd never heard a more ridiculous question.

"What? What gave you that idea?" He asked, feeling a knot tying in his stomach.

She shrugged. "I don't know. They're lovely to me of course but do they really not care if I'm Muggle-born? Our..._your_ children wouldn't be Pure-bloods. You know, if we…" he stopped her with a finger across her lips.

"Hermione, they don't care about all that. They love you. Where did this come from? Did George say something?" He sounded worried, like George had taken one of his jokes too far and Hermione took it personally.

"No, no. I just…your Mum seems really proud of being Pure-blood, that's all." She said cuddling into him.

Ron nodded. "That's from my Grand-dad Prewett. He wasn't like those Slytherin Pure-bloods but he was proud to call himself a Pure-blood and of being on that bloody Sacred 28 list. It meant something different back in his day. My uncles Gideon and Fabian died fighting for the Order, Hermione. I promise Mum doesn't care. She married my dad, didn't she? You know the Weasley name is synonymous with blood traitor; and he's obsessed with muggles. Don't give it another thought."

She smiled wide when he added, "Besides, I love you so fucking much I'd tell my Mum to get stuffed if she tried to split us up."

He kissed her forehead and got out of bed, stretching his arms over his head, a narrow line of nearly-invisible hair ran from his navel down below his waistband.

"So, what would you like to do today? He asked. His stomach growled and he looked up sheepishly. "Besides eat breakfast, that is."

She laughed heartily. "Well, we said we were going to go into town to find some suitcases for Australia. And I thought I'd buy you some new clothes."

He pursed his lips together. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't _have_ to do anything. I'd like to." She said standing and putting her arms around his waist.

"I knew you were embarrassed by my clothes." He said.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Um, I'm really not, Ron. You know that kind of thing hardly gets my notice. I just thought you might like some trousers and jeans that aren't too short. And maybe a warmer coat. A new jumper or two. You won't need them in Australia, but you could use them now."

"That sounds expensive." He frowned.

"Don't worry about that. I have money. You can pay me back if you really want to, ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "Deal. I'll pay you back." He kissed her sweetly. "Shower or food first?"

"My vote goes to shower, but you want to eat first." She replied.

"Mmm that's where you're wrong, Miss Granger. Your wet, naked body will always trump food."

Hermione laughed and kissed him. "Alright. I'll meet you in there. Could you grab my bottle of potion in Ginny's room? The pink bottle on her dresser." He nodded and watched her walk out of his bedroom towards the upstairs loo two flights of stairs below his room.

He yawned and decided to be lazy, Apparating into Ginny's bedroom. He must have been hungrier than he thought because he was distracted and his landing was slightly off. He knocked right into Ginny's dresser and heard the sound of breaking glass. A soft, powdery scent wafted up from the floor.

"Please don't be the pink bottle, please don't be the pink bottle, please don't be the pink bottle." He said with his eyes closed. Opening them he looked at Ginny's dresser. No pink bottle to be seen. He balled up his fists and looked down.

"Fuck."

A very pink bottle laid on Ginny's floor, broken in half. Her cream colored wool rug had a big wet stain on it.

_We can do without it for a couple of days, can't we?_ he thought to himself.

Um. No. You can't.

_She takes it every bloody day, it's got to stay in her system or something, right?_

Is it worth the risk?

_Might be._

Don't be fucking stupid.

_But…sex!_

He groaned, picked up the pieces of broken glass and pitched them into Ginny's bin. While he was in Ginny's room, he picked out some clothes for Hermione, choosing the skimpiest under things he could find and headed into the loo.

She was rinsing the toothpaste from her mouth and read his face as she looked back at him in the mirror.

"What?" She asked with her head tilted.

"We have a problem." He replied. "I sort of…broke the bottle with the potion in it."

Her eyes widened and she sighed. "Is there an alchemist in the village?" Ron shook his head.

"Closest one I know of is in Diagon Alley." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, all right then. We'll just go there today instead." She kissed him and pulled the black top over her head. She spun around and bent down to turn the water on in the shower.

Ron's eyes were no match for his willy. He stared at Hermione's arse as she leaned over. She turned the shower head on and the loo began to fill with fog from the hot water. She smiled back at him as she stepped in and waved him in with her hand.

He pulled his sweats down and followed her in, trying to be casual but he was already rising to the occasion (or, non-occasion, since he'd broken the bottle of potion.)


End file.
